An Eventful Day
by squish13
Summary: Lucina picks up a new recruit from her trip to the market, to receive quite a surprise. Now, shall continue on. I'm still horrible at summaries... )x
1. Harena

**A/N: **

**I disappear for half a month, and show up with a monster of a fic and an OC, to boot. Haha. Well, this is someone I've been wanting to introduce for quite a while, and now I get to do that :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one here. Word Count (3,448)**

* * *

The Shepherds had stopped their long march for potential allies to face Grima. They were in Regna Ferox once more, and many Shepherds had decided to enjoy the town close to their camp. The streets were abuzz with activity. At such a crucial junction, this town was always filled with travelers. Small shops and stalls were quite frequented, keeping the town alive.

"Don't you love being able to get out like this?" The blue-haired mercenary said as she walked alongside Ylisse's future princess. "Just, a day we can forget everything, and- Oh, look at that beautiful bag!"

Lucina let out a slight chuckle at the sight of her excited friend. "I have to admit, I do quite enjoy these days. Do you have a full purse though? Knowing you, you would need it all. Maybe more."

"Of course! Don't you _know_ who my daddy is?" She exclaimed, running over to the stall and admiring the designs.

"Well I'm sure even the wealth of Rosanne can only account for so much." She stated, watching her friend excitedly browse through the crafts. "You better not be using my brother to feed your habits."

Severa picked up a bag with a floral pattern, something she seemed ready to purchase. "Morgan?" She asked, moving over to the stall owner. "Well, he doesn't pay, but he does help me carry a few things."

"So, he's your pack-mule…" The princess commented, watching as her friend finally bought the bag.

"Now who says he's my pack-mule?" Severa stated, leading Lucina further along through the plaza. "Wouldn't Gangrel do the same for you?"

At the mention of Gangrel's name, Lucina's face immediately heated up. She still wasn't used to everyone acknowledging their relationship. Especially after how awkward her father made the whole situation that night he found out. "I-I don't think he'd like that."

"Is our _ever-stoic_ princess blushing?" Severa commented, laughing at her friend's reaction. "You know you don't have to be shy about it anymore, Luce."

Lucina remained silent, keeping her attention on those in the plaza as her friend continued to tease her. She knew it was in Severa's nature to do these kinds of things, but that never made it any easier on the princess.

"Well don't shut me out!" The princess heard, glancing back over to her friend.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I-I'm just not used to this, you know? People knowing, and… well, I shouldn't exactly say _accepting_…"

"No kidding," Severa added under her breath.

"Like I said, just-"

"Yeah yeah!" Severa cut in. "_Just open up and get to know him a little more._ You tell everyone the same thing!"

"Right…"

The two continued on, Severa stopping at and buying from more stalls. Lucina didn't find herself quite as interested, though there were a few occasions where little trinkets and do-nothings caught her attention.

"Thief!"

Lucina's attention was fully drawn to the source of the cry, leaving her friend behind to find it. She rushed through the streets, hoping to find the one who called out. She soon spotted a person frantically searching through his own pockets, outturning them in some seeming attempt to find a valuable possession. As the princess approached, her eyes scanned over the crowd. It could be anyone. "Sir."

"Where is it, where is it?"

"Sir!" Lucina spoke up again, finally grabbing the attention of the man.

"Oh, please ma'am, please help me!" The man said, rushing toward Lucina. "It's gone, you have to help me find the person who took it!"

"Hold on, sir. Who took what?"

The man looked around, wringing his hands together. "I don't know… but my family's ring is missing. It's been passed down for generations, I was going to propose, but without it…"

Well, no information about the supposed thief wouldn't get her anywhere, but she still had to help this man find that precious item he lost. "Are you sure you didn't drop it?" Lucina asked, needing to make sure. If such was indeed the case, there wasn't much she could do. Granted, at this point, she still couldn't do much.

"I didn't, please believe me!" The man cried. "Just please, you're the only one who's offered to help."

"Alright, I'll… help you find it." Lucina glanced around the streets, hoping to find the friend she had left behind. Nothing. "Come with me," she told the man. "If there is any sign of danger, I want you to leave. Come back to the market and wait for me there. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Now that she was sure the man was willing, Lucina headed off in her search for the supposed thief this man claimed existed. Of course there would be thieves in a town like this. Finding the right person would be difficult. It would have been easier if Lucina hadn't abandoned Severa. She would be safe, surely, but that extra set of eyes was always welcome in situations like these. "Anyone you might recognize?" She asked the man as they continued their search.

"No…"

Lucina let out a sigh. There was such a slim chance they would find this item. Of course she would still help, but she couldn't spend too much time out here. She was on quite a tight schedule and would have to return to the Shepherds soon.

"Hey, hey!" The man called out. "I remember that person."

Lucina turned to see who the man was talking about, but there were too many people for her to pick out. "Who?"

The man pointed to a lone figure sitting on the ground in front of a small bakery. A person garbed in grey rags, keeping their face cast down to the ground below them, allowing their rusted hair to cover their features. "'Ay, I gotta have a word with you!" The man shouted, rushing off toward the person.

Lucina did not expect the man to run straight into a confrontation like he seemed to be heading to. She needed to calm him down before he did something that he'd regret. "Please, sir! Stop!" She caught up to the man, grabbing his shoulders to break him out of his state before he reached that person. "Just think for a moment." She said to him. "What if this is the wrong one. You could get yourself hurt by making false accusations."

"I'm sorry, miss."

Lucina had the man stay back a small ways as she approached the figure this man spotted. Nearing the figure, Lucina could make out the poor state this person was in. The figure's hair was loosely held back by a single band, still falling messily around their features. Their clothes were well-worn, and seemed to be a collection from various sources. The leather boots, which stopped just below this person's knees, were the only items of good shape. With the two approaching, the person clutched onto a grey scarf, further covering their neck from the two. "So, you brought company this time." The figure said in a voice that seemed rather feminine. "Someone to pick you up next time you decide to faceplant into the street."

_How did she…_

"Hey, I know you stole it!" The man shouted.

The woman stood up from her place on the ground, picking up the end of her scarf which trailed the ground, placing it over her shoulder. She walked up to the man, straightening up, which revealed her to be slightly taller than Lucina. Her sapphire eyes pierced right into him as she spoke up. "Don't make any accusations you can't back. I've done a lot of things, but I never _stole_ anything from you."

Lucina pulled the man back. After all the trouble she went through, yet he didn't listen. "Calm down, both of you!" Lucina looked at the woman, who seemed to reel back slightly as the two locked eyes. There was something familiar about this one that Lucina couldn't quite place at the moment. "We aren't saying you took anything."

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She stepped around Lucina to face the man once more. "Are you sure you just didn't misplace it?"

"Of course I didn't!" The man yelled, checking his pockets once more. "You-" He started letting out a nervous laugh as he pulled out what seemed to be the item he was looking for. "I'm sorry." He then turned to Lucina. "Well, thanks for the help anyway. Uh…" Letting out a nervous smile, he left the two.

"Just because you returned the ring, doesn't make it okay." Lucina said, glancing back at the woman.

"What?"

"He may not have seen you slip that ring back, but I did." Lucina continued. "Now, I don't usually go out of my way to deal with common thieves, but if I catch you doing something like this again, I will make it personal."

"_She doesn't even know me and is treating me like a child…_"

"What did you say?"

"Hey, Lucina!" The princess turned around to see the friend she abandoned, running up to them. "Next time, say something before you go running off. Gawds."

"I'm sorry, Sev, I was just…" Lucina couldn't finish her explanation. She was much too distracted by her friend circling her and this new one. "What are you doing?"

"You two could pass for sisters." Severa commented, taking a closer look at the stranger Lucina picked up. "Like, minus the hair, because gods... What's her name?"

"I, uh…" Lucina kept her gaze toward the one who was now nervously reaching up toward her scarf again.

"H-Harena." The woman said, freezing up under watch of the two Shepherds.

Severa nodded, coming to a stop in front of her and keeping eye contact. "I see, and you're from… where?"

As Harena opened and closed her mouth in search of an answer, Lucina couldn't help but study her to see if Severa's statements were true. Even past the grime on this woman's face, there was quite an unbelievable resemblance. Not just to her, but… _Where _is_ she from_, the princess thought. "Do you mind coming with us, Harena?"

"Whoa, Luce, are you crazy?" Severa exclaimed. "We only just met this girl, and you're asking her to come with us?"

"If only for a short while." Lucina said. "It would get her off the streets, and maybe she can find a way to redeem herself."

The thief let the slightest smile crease her lips. "Thank you, Lucina."

_How do you know my… oh, Severa._ The princess nodded. It was the least she could do for this odd one. "Of course. We should be heading back anyway, _right, Severa?"_

"Hmph." Severa crossed her arms, still giving the new one strange looks. "Fine."

\

It wouldn't be a long walk back to camp, but Lucina wanted to know more about this new one. She just didn't want to overstep her bounds.

"So, you never told us where you're from." Severa burst out, drawing the attention of the other two.

Harena froze up, leaving Lucina casting an angry glare at her friend. "Shouldn't you be a little more considerate?"

"Plegia." The new one finally said, still seeming to shrink every moment she drew attention to herself. "I-I grew up in Plegia."

"So, who does that make now? Your mother, Tharja, Henry, your _special Ganny_," Severa teased. "And now we have Miss Harena here." She added. "Another soul to prove not everyone in that state are so bad."

"Plegians are people like any other." Lucina burst out in defense.

"_People who worship Grima."_ Severa stated under her breath.

"W-Well, I was brought up on Naga." Harena added, drawing unwanted attention to attention to herself.

Lucina watched the girl draw her scarf up once more in her own defense. "Really?" The princess asked out of curiosity from the statement, receiving a slight nod from the girl.

"Stop hiding, kid! We won't bite. What's your attachment to that thing anyway?" Severa burst out, grabbing at the thief's scarf.

Harena tugged back, trying to shake Severa off the item. "Please, don't. It's special to me, okay?"

"Why?"

_Severa, please just leave her alone._

Harena had given up on fighting back. She let Severa take the scarf, keeping her own gaze to the ground, and a hand on the left side of her neck. "I was a target. A friend gave it to me so I could hide. He's long gone by now, but he showed me how to live on my own. He was the closest thing I had to family after I lost mine."

"I'm sorry." Lucina said. "We both know the pain of losing family."

Harena took her scarf back, wrapping it back around her neck as the three continued toward the Shepherds' camp. "Yeah…"

\

The three made it back to the Shepherds' camp with little fuss. The camp's rather colorful inhabitants carried on with their daily chores and activities. From what Lucina could tell by taking just one glance around, she and the other two weren't the last back from town. Of those missing, it was mostly the future children. They could have their fun. Towns like these had all but disappeared during the ruined future they hailed from.

Lucina did have a bit of business to take care of before carrying on with her afternoon chores though. She needed to introduce this newcomer to her parents. "Severa?" She called out, getting the attention of her friend. "Why don't you go on ahead, I need to take Miss Harena with me for a bit."

"Well, I was gonna leave anyway," her friend commented as she headed off on her own.

Lucina shook her head. "Don't worry about her." She said to the one she was now left with. "She's really not that bad once you get to know her. Well… maybe that's because we grew up together. You'll need to meet my father." She explained. "He's the one commanding this group here. He should know we've decided to take you in."

Harena nodded, still keeping silent as the two passed through the camp. "Will he really accept me?" She quietly asked.

"Of course. There's something about you that I can't quite figure out, but I think you'd fit in fine here."

"Even though I'm some kid who lost her family how many years ago, and steals to-"

"He'll accept you." Lucina repeated.

"Right…"

Lucina led the girl to the place she suspected her father to be at this time, the war tent. He was probably there with the other leaders, her mother and the Feroxi khans, discussing matters of the Grimleal and Risen. The princess hated to interrupt, but if she waited, she could introduce Harena to them all at once.

Leading the girl into the tent with her, the only person Lucina could find was her mother, reading over some maps laid out on a table before her. "Oh… M-Mother?"

Robin looked up at the two who now joined her. "Oh. Lucina, and… who's your friend here? Someone from the future?"

"This is Harena." She said, nudging the girl forward. "Erm… Where's father?"

"The arms storage tent, replacing everything he broke this morning." The tactician replied, drawing her attention to her work once more.

"Oh. Well, I'll try to find him then. Please keep Harena company until then."

"Of course."

Lucina left the two to their own while she searched for her father. She hoped those two would get along well enough while she was gone. The arms storage tent wasn't far, though, it wasn't like she'd ever lose it anyway. Most of Lucina's time was spent training, often going through many of the Shepherds' supplies, if she wasn't using her Falchion.

As she neared the tent, Lucina heard many shouts of frustration. It was most definitely her father's voice. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to disturb him. Then again, it was better he found out about Harena sooner rather than later. "Dammit! Why'd it have to be me?!" Another holler came from the tent, this time followed by the sounds of crashing metal.

Lucina closed her eyes, bracing for whatever she might receive on the other end. "Father?" She called, stepping into the tent. She was greeted by the sight of Chrom struggling to hold up weapon racks as several items lie on the ground already.

"Oh, Lucina. You came at a bad time."

"I can see that," she said, walking over to her father to help him put things back in place.

Once the two fixed things up, however sloppily, Chrom finally took the time to address his daughter fully. "So, what did you need me for? If it's training, I can't. See, your mother and Frederick are still upset about what happened this morning and won't allow me to pick up any more weapons for the remainder of the day."

Lucina let out a small chuckle at the thought of those two coming down on her father for this. "No, no. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Someone from the future?"

Well, the same reaction as Robin's, but that was to be expected whenever Lucina was making introductions of new recruits. "Not that I know of." She stated. "She's in the war tent with Mother right now though."

"Oh?" Chrom showed momentary puzzlement at his daughter's statement. He quickly managed to shake it off, following his daughter outside. "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her then."

Things probably would go well. Lucina didn't have any need to worry about this. Her parents were the first step and the girl would get along swimmingly with the rest of the Shepherds. Her brother, the other children, and for some reason, she could imagine Gaius as someone to pull that girl out of her shell. She wasn't quite so reserved on the streets when Lucina first observed her. Maybe it was more intimate situations that frightened her. Finding friends? The loss that girl suffered would leave quite an aversion to the forming of new relationships. The Shepherds could certainly help.

These thoughts stayed in Lucina's mind as she and her father made their way over to the war tent. "Right, she should be here, Father." Lucina said, leading Chrom into the tent.

Chrom took a look around for this newcomer, settling his eyes on the girl who was talking with his wife. "So, um…" He started, to get their attention. "Who is this?"

Lucina opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by her mother instead. "Chrom, this is our granddaughter, Harena."

"What?" The exalt and princess exclaimed in unison.

"She has the Brand," the queen stated. "Were you aware this was your daughter, Lucina?"

"I-I…" Lucina stuttered, her eyes locked on the girl in front of her. Her stories about her family, the scarf she used to hide, surely enough, without the scarf, stood out the Mark of Naga on the left side of her neck. No wonder this girl seemed so familiar to the Ylissean princess.

"Who's the father?" Chrom burst out.

Harena's eyes darted to the ground. "Gangrel." She barely let out.

"That's it. I am going to kill him."

"Chrom, don't you think the poor man's suffered enough?" Robin called out, stopping her husband before he could leave and do any damage. "Look at it this way. From what Harena here tells me, he and your daughter are going to have a wonderful life together. Now, she may be back in the past here, but she has her own reasons for that, which she doesn't want me sharing yet."

Chrom's eyes darted between his daughter and newfound-granddaughter. "Lucina, why don't you share your tent with your… _daughter_ until we can find one for her or someone else to share. It'll keep you and Gangrel apart, and you get to have some mother-daughter bonding time."

Lucina's eyes flashed open for a brief moment, surprised by her father's reaction to the situation. It went well, too well, but there was no reason to question this. "O-Okay…"

"Harena?"

"Alright." She answered with a bit more confidence than she had been showing previously.

With things settled for now, Lucina led Harena away from her parents. It was a silent walk back to Lucina's tent. A future daughter would certainly be something to deal with. Well, she'd certainly know how her parents felt about having children as old as them, now. A rather awkward state. She wondered how Gangrel would take the news about this. Well, whatever sort of world this girl grew up in, at least Lucina knew what the future of her relationship held in store. She was secretly happy about this. Now, she held yet more drive for defeating the Fell Dragon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A wild future child appears! Catch it before it runs away! XD**

**Yeah, I did take quite a time to develop her and all, and of course I plan to include her in more stories I've set in this universe. Yes, we shall see more depth to this girl! And more interactions with her family! Yeah... poor Luci...**

**Now, the name... I've taken a bit of Latin before, and her name means "sand", so obviously fitting with her origins and all. Anyway, here's her profile/roster entry of sorts :P**

_**Harena:**_

_**"Lucina's future daughter. Years on the streets have made her wary of new faces; however, she is fiercely loyal to and protective of loved ones. Holds the longest grudges. Born on April 16th."**_

_**Classes: **_

_**Basic: Thief; Advanced: Assassin**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Aether, Acrobat, Lockpick, Movement +1, Lethality**_

**Yes, that is her birthday. Reasoning? I don't need any- it's the day I wrote her roster entry :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review and such. **

**This is squish, bidding you a good day! :D**


	2. Introducing Gangrel

**A/N:**

**So, I've decided I'm gonna make a collection of small things about this OC now. I mean, I still plan to give Harena her own story eventually, but for smaller, Shepherd related things, it's going in here! :D Ahem, so really, thanks for all the positive feedbacks and things! I'm still a little hesitant about Luci x Gangrel stuff, but you've really played a big part in boosting my confidence with those two. Not everything will be as long as that first chapter, because this _was_ originally intended to be a oneshot, but no more. ****Er... so... CONTINUING!** Right. Please, R&R. Enjoy! Word Count (1,529)

* * *

Lucina had guided her new-found daughter to her tent. It was much tidier than plenty of the others around camp. A simple desk and chair in one corner, her bedroll off to the other side. Lucina never found herself in need of many possessions, preferring to live quite simply, so long as she had everything she needed to survive. With a daughter from the future to attend to, she wasn't quite sure how she could handle things. It would most certainly be a rather awkward learning experience for the Ylissean princess. "Set up wherever you like." Lucina said. "You're welcome to move anything around if you so need. I don't mind."

Harena took her time looking around before moving ahead of her mother. Her eyes traveled over the various items Lucina did leave about, which were mostly for weapon maintenance. The girl fiddled around with the hem of her left sleeve, which ended just below her elbow, before turning her attention back to Ylisse's future princess. "Um… Thank you, Mother."

Lucina smiled, though a moment of realization soon dawned on her. "Oh! I uh… should probably get you a bedroll, and some extra clothes so you can clean up, we can figure the rest out at a later date. Stay right here, I need to get Frederick. Erm… my father's-"

"I know who Frederick is." Harena interrupted. "I kinda knew him from my time."

Lucina nodded, watching Harena pull out the chair by her desk and take a seat. Lucina really needed to find out more about her future daughter by the end of this night. A long moment of silence passed between the two, causing the Ylissean princess to rush out before she could make things even more awkward between them. Lucina let out a great breath she didn't even know she was holding. _A daughter. How do I even begin to…?_ The princess let out a frustrated groan as these thoughts kept swirling around her head.

Lucina continued on her way through camp, hoping to find Frederick, or at least Cherche. They would certainly be able to help her with the supply issue. Maybe even offer a bit of advice about this future-child-parenting thing she now found herself in. It would certainly be some time before her own father accepted this. The thought of Gangrel soon came up as well, how he might accept this. Harena was so reserved, she didn't know how the girl might react around her father of this timeline.

Lucina finally found Frederick's tent. She pushed these thoughts aside as she entered. "Sir Frederick, if I may- Oh, Lady Cherche!"

Cherche was alone in the tent, sitting on the edge of her cot with sewing materials, patching up a pair of trousers. She looked up at the princess right away, placing her materials to the side. "Ah, Lucina. Oh, and might I say congratulations."

Lucina could feel her face heating up. She hoped Cherche wasn't congratulating her for what she thought. "Wh-What?"

"Why, your daughter, silly. Oh, _future_ daughter." Cherche stated, somehow, much more excited that Lucina. "I can't wait to introduce dear Minervykins to her." She continued on about letting the whole camp know, while Lucina merely stood in shock, baffled at how she knew about this already. It hadn't even been an hour, and things were seeming to spread this quickly already. "Oh, your father told us." The wyvern rider added. "Frederick is already taking supplies over now."

"Ah." Lucina let out. It was really the only thing she could say at this point. "I'll just… head back." The princess stated, darting out before Cherche could say any more.

Another great breath escaped the princess. She knew she shouldn't be, but it was just so embarrassing to have people know about this. She wasn't even married, much less, engaged. For some future child to appear now, of all times… it could have been a little later, at least while she was a little surer of her future. Not to say she wasn't serious about Gangrel, but this was just too much at once.

A pair of hands found their way around Lucina's eyes, bringing her pace to a halt. "Guess who." The owner said.

Lucina let out a sigh, she was not in a mood for games. "Not now." She grumbled.

"Oh, come now." The person cried out. "Just play along for a bit. You'll get a prize."

"Fine." The princess finally let out. "Would this be Gangrel?"

"That is correct, milady!" He admitted, bringing his hands away from Lucina's eyes, and using them to turn her to face him. "And your prize…" He tilted Lucina's head up to bring themselves together for a gentle meeting of their lips. He backed away, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Now, wasn't that worth it?"

It certainly lifted her spirits. Lucina found herself unable to hold back the grin which traced itself across her features, a blush already coloring her face. "Well, yes, but you know how my father would react if he saw."

Gangrel let out quite a laugh after Lucina's statement. "Ah, well that's just something he'll have to get used to." He burst out.

_Not anymore…_ Lucina's grin faded. "Heh. Well, he has a new reason to keep us apart now."

A look of confusion soon crossed the former king's face. "And what might that be? He's already taken his anger out on me enough times."

A rather nervous kind of smile crossed the Ylissean princess' face. "He definitely has a new reason…"

It most certainly didn't clear things up. Gangrel still stood there with the same confused look on his face as he watched Lucina. "Eh?"

"I think I need to show you something." The princess finally said. _Well… 'someone'._

Gangrel raised an eyebrow to Lucina's statement. "Would this person be spreading rumors about you then? I'll be sure to straighten them out!"

Lucina started leading Gangrel away, without speaking another word. _Calm yourself,_ she kept telling herself. _No rumors. Just a… future daughter, who's about to meet her father…_ A nervous expression crossed Lucina's face as each step took her closer to the tent she now shared with Harena. _How will he even react?_ _How will _she_ react?_

The two soon stood out at the entrance to the tent that the Ylissean princess now shared with her future daughter. Gangrel stood, impatiently waiting, with his arms crossed. Lucina, meanwhile, nervously reached a hand out toward one of the flaps of her tent. "Harena?" She called upon her entrance. "I brought someone I think you should meet. Well, right now, that is."

Harena seemed to have organized her belongings well enough for the time she had. Frederick had indeed stopped by, as her bedroll was already lain out. Knives, Lucina had never noticed on her daughter's person, lay on the desk that belonged to the Ylissean princess. Harena had already taken off her scarf, having set on top of her bedroll, and taken out the band which had loosely held her father's red hair, allowing it to now fall freely around her shoulders. She turned around at the sound of her name being called, eyes widening upon having taken in who had come to greet her. She rose from her seat, cautiously approaching the two. "_Y-You brought Father?_" She whispered out.

Lucina nodded as a stunned look crossed Gangrel's face. "Hold on!" He cried out as he snapped back into reality. "You said _Father_… Am I missing something here? Did you know about this, Lucina?"

"N-Not until today!" She quickly stated in defense. "I know for certain, she's not from the future I came from!"

"Oh really?" Gangrel took a few steps closer, studying the one in front of him. A huge smirk soon crossed his face. "Bahaha! Oh, of any reason for Chrom to hate me, this is just too perfect!"

_Wait… What's going on here?_ Lucina started to question, as Gangrel nearly squished his newfound daughter in a strong embrace. "I… uh… You took that rather well…" She stated. …_Better than me._

"Of course!" The former king shouted out, finally letting his daughter go, a deep breath of air being heard now that she was finally free. "Ah, I wonder how your father is taking this right now, my dear Luci."

"_Not well…"_ Lucina muttered.

"Exactly! We should start right now!"

"What?" Lucina exclaimed, her face having flushed a deep red.

Gangrel let out another burst of laughter at Lucina's reaction. "Only kidding! I see we still need to work on that sense of humor of yours, hmm?"

A smile finally crossed Harena's face. "It's nice to have you two back again." She said, softly.

There was something about that smile that really managed to get to Lucina. Though, this was the first day they met, Lucina still felt some sort of sense of maternal pride. She wished the her of Harena's time had been around for the girl, but she could still try to do as her parents had been trying now. She'd get through to the girl, however long that would take, but she knew from her own experiences how much Harena needed this.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And... this is how I imagine Gangrel reacting to meeting Harena for the first time. Much better than Lucina! XD **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please be sure to drop a lovely review on by. Remember, I'm not much of a fan of the Five-Second Rule xP (Or any dropped food second rule) Icky, that is...**

**This is Squish, wishing you all a good day! :D**


	3. Stargazing

**A/N:**

**Wow, what is up with me? Why am I updating so quickly? Sigh... I guess I shouldn't be complaining. This is a little chapter I'm pretty proud of though. Something one can really relate to, and that's why it's one of my personal favorites. Anyway, do enjoy. R&R. Word Count (1,678)**

* * *

A little girl of rusted hair, proudly showing the mark of her family, which had recently surfaced on her neck, to the world, raced over to a playroom. Her dress did get in the way, the girl often stumbling over its length, but always managing to catch herself before falling completely. "Grah!" The girl soon found herself swept up in the arms of her father as he carried her forward with him.

"Daddy! Put me down!" The girl cried out as she felt herself being carried along much too swiftly.

"Not quite yet." He teased, carrying her all the way along to where she was originally headed.

"Let me down!" She cried once more.

Gangrel lifted her up once more before finally setting the girl down. "Ha. There ya go!" He said, ruffling her hair.

Little Harena put her hands up defensively over her head, backing away from her father before he could do more. "_Don't_…"

"And what might be going on here?" A woman now stood in the doorway. She wore a simple, white dress, her azure hair falling over her shoulders. A look of exhaustion crossed her face, but she still held the same caring smile she always did around her eldest daughter.

Harena rushed over to her mother, burying her face in the fabric of her dress. "I don't wanna be a pegasus knight." She cried.

Lucina had placed a hand on her daughter's head, kneeling down to bring her in close. "Well, your father needs to accept that you don't like heights." She said, casting a glare up toward Gangrel.

The Plegian king kept his gaze on the two in front of him, seeming to have accepted defeat. "Okay, okay." He admitted.

Harena looked over her mother's shoulder, seeing some figure standing in the shadows outside the room. "Mommy," she cried, not receiving any response. "Mommy!" Again, she received no response, instead only being able to watch as her mother dissipated in her arms.

The shadowed figure stood before her, a smirk on the woman's face. She crouched down next to the girl, her icy glare cutting straight through Harena. As much as the girl wanted to move, as much as her body screamed at her to, she couldn't. She could only stand, frozen in place as this shadowed woman stood before her. "Let's play a game." The figure said in a distorted voice. "A little game of… hmm… hide-and-go-seek. You hide, but…" She drew her fingers across the girls face, bringing her head back every time the young girl tried to turn away. "If I find you… _I end you_." She stood up, letting the girl out of her grasp. "Now _go_."

Harena still found herself frozen in place, unable to move as she listened to the wicked laughter of the one in front of her seeming to echo in her mind. She was alone, her parents were gone.

The girl stayed still, looking around for _anyone_. Foreign soldiers filed past the terrified girl as she was left out in the streets. She was lost among a sea of steel now, being carried along as the soldiers trod past. She looked up to the buildings above, to the terrified faces of mothers and children, watching as their homes were taken from them.

Harena was finally pushed into an alley where she was completely alone. Her mother, her father, even her little sister, they were all gone. For what, some game? She cried. Harena cried, though no person paid her any mind.

A chill ran up the girl's spine as she felt herself being watched. Turning her tear-streaked face toward whatever she felt was watching her, her eyes widened as she found the shadowed figure before her. The figure approached, slowly, coming to a stop just before the girl. Her red eyes aimed down at the girl, the same smirk across her face as she held when Harena's parents disappeared. "_Game over."_ She whispered. With dark magic gathering, she aimed directly for the child in front of her.

* * *

Harena awoke with a shriek. She was in the tent she shared with her mother in the Shepherds' forces. Lucina was quick to her daughter's side, taking the girl in her arms. "Are you alright?" The princess asked.

Harena looked around to make sure everything was real. She was still partially covered up in the bedroll she had been granted, and still wore the simple shirt and trousers Frederick had given her some hours ago. It was a strange feeling to be rid of the leather gloves, belt, and tattered clothes she had acquired on her own, but it was an even stranger feeling to be back in her mother's embrace. Harena leaned into her mother, letting tears she had been holding back finally escape. "I-I… I can't… lose you again…" She sobbed as her head rested upon Lucina's shoulder.

Lucina awkwardly moved a hand to the back of her daughter's head. "You won't." She said in an awkward attempt to calm her daughter. "I promise, you won't lose me again."

_You have no idea…_ Harena let out a few sniffles as she stayed in her mother's embrace. It had been years… how she missed this feeling, even if it wasn't _her_ mother. The her of this timeline hadn't even been born yet, and wouldn't for near another year. She was still nervous about telling anyone her birthday though, she figured she'd be born on time. Her mother was, after all.

Harena held onto her mother for quite some time, not wanting to let go, for some fear that she might disappear again. Once she finally let her grip loosen, she felt her mother back away slightly. Looking up, she found Lucina's sapphire eyes gazing into her own. "Um… do you mind if I show you something?" The Ylissean princess asked.

Harena nodded slightly. "Yeah. Of course." She quietly let out. Harena watched as her mother pulled back, and headed to prepare her boots. "It's… outside?"

Lucina let out a small chuckle at her daughter's statement. "Yes. It's a rather clear night. Perfect for events like this."

_Events like what?_ Harena nervously reached out for her scarf, wrapping it back around her neck as habit forced over the years. "Okay…" She commented, reaching for the boots she left nearby. "Where are we going?" Harena asked once she found herself adequately prepared.

"It's something of a surprise." Lucina said with a slight laugh before heading out of the tent.

It was certainly an odd event for Harena. The girl was left in puzzlement at her mother's statement. A surprise? Was that supposed to make her feel any better? Letting out a sigh, Harena followed her mother out of their tent. As she took her steps outside, she spotted her mother staring up into the sky. It really was a clear night. The waning gibbous moon cast its glow upon the valley below. Stars cast down their light, each constellation of this month, the bands of color, though only a portion could be seen through the trees which towered above. "Wow."

"We haven't been here very long," Lucina started, "but I think I know a place where the view is even more spectacular. Come on."

Harena followed her mother toward wherever they were now headed. They made their way through a forest, leaving Harena questioning Lucina even further. Eventually though, the two seemed to have made it to their destination. Harena looked out at what now lay before her, an undisturbed clearing, illuminated by the light of the moon and stars in the clear skies above. A smile crossed her face, as thoughts of so many peaceful nights as a child, came into her thoughts.

"I found this place a few days ago." Lucina said. "I haven't had the chance to come out at night yet. I guess I was just waiting for something… I guess Naga had plans for me after all." Lucina moved ahead, looking for a place to settle down.

Harena stood by, watching her mother search for a spot. _Right…_ Once she had noticed Lucina finally choose a spot, Harena moved forward to sit right next to her mother. "So… stargazing? I must admit, I never really paid very much attention to that."

Lucina let out a small hum, her lips forming a smile. "Yes. I spend quite a bit of my time watching the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in my future." She paused a moment, leaning back as she rested her elbows on the ground. "Tell me, Harena, what was your future like? Um… if you don't mind my asking."

_My future…_ The girl's face contorted to a frown. "I wouldn't exactly say it was like yours but…" _How do I even describe it…?_ "I mean… you defeated Grima, but…" Harena looked over to her mother during this. Lucina seemed to accept this, but there was something else that she seemed to be fighting back. "There was another war, and that's when I lost everything." Harena finally admitted. "I spent most of my time traveling between Plegia and Ylisse, I met people who helped me learn how to survive on the streets, but I'd been on my own for so long…" She let out a sigh, looking up toward the sky. The bands of stars above, they just seemed to go on forever. It was oddly calming. "Heh. I've never been to anywhere in Regna Ferox 'til I came back in time. Funny, huh?"

"You don't have to be afraid, you know." Lucina commented. "I learned that lesson _how many_ months ago?" Harena turned her attention back to her mother, waiting for whatever else the swordswoman had to say. "Me, your father, well, I don't know how much about your father… but you can go to any of the Shepherds. We take care of each other, and it would do you some good to open up more. Okay?"

"Okay." Harena turned her attention back to the stars above. They spent the rest of the night out there in peace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. A nice, peaceful night under the stars (Let's ignore the fact that there was also a nightmare sequence, but it's important). :) May be one of the reasons this is a personal favorite. Anyway, yeah, a Harena perspective one. Different. I still need to get used to writing in her POV, but that's something I should get soon enough. She is my character after all. She's been in my head since February 2014, so yeah.**

**Heh. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to leave a review.**

**This is Squish, bidding you a good day. :D**


End file.
